Shūzō en Seirin
by Zemia Mazen
Summary: Shūzō Nijimura el clásico muchacho de cabellos oscuros el cual perteneció al equipo y escuela media Teikō donde orgullosamente ocupo la posición de capitán durante dos años consecutivos hasta abandonarlo por asuntos familiares, sin embargo, al retirarse del país prometió a sus compañeros de baloncesto llamarles al menos una vez a la semana. [BL/Yaoi]


**Derechos de autor  
© Fujimaki Tadatoshi (characters) & Yaocchi (Historia dramatizada)**

 **Titulo: Shūzō en Seirin**

 **Género:** Humor| Colegial  
 **Advertencia:** Contendrá un lengua inadecuado, personalidades cambiantes [Oc: posiblemente], chicoxchico _si no es de tu agrado puej vete, y si lo es eres todo bienvenido._

Espero que les guste, estaré publicando Fanfic de este fandom hasta que muera o explote por mucha sensualidad de animes, así que... disfruten c:

* * *

Shūzō Nijimura el clásico muchacho de cabellos oscuros el cual perteneció al equipo y escuela media Teikō donde orgullosamente ocupo la posición de capitán durante dos años consecutivos hasta abandonarlo por asuntos familiares, sin embargo, al retirarse del país prometió a sus compañeros de baloncesto llamarles al menos una vez a la semana.

— ¿Ah? —revisó su celular completamente vacío sin aquellos saludos amistosos del modelo o los desanimados pero divertidos de Aomine o Murasakibara.

 _¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Ni siquiera los saludos respetuosos de Kuroko se encontraban._

Dio un suspiró desastroso pensando en las posibilidades existentes del mundo, en mente solamente procesaba a los idiotas coloridos riéndose a sus espaldas.

—Esos mocoso piensan que pueden burlarse de su senpai, ¿eh? —Formando una sonrisa precavida soltó el celular adecuadamente a la mesa de madera centrada en su habitación, coloco su mirada oscura al suelo y detallo las pelusas diminutas.

Nijimura debía calmar sus impulsos estúpidos de llamar eufóricamente al capitán Akashi y cuestionarle toda clase de información.

En verdad él siendo una persona considerada desinteresada extrañaba el entorno de esos mocosos aunque fueran un año menor en los estudios.

 _''¿Cómo estarán? Supongo que Akashi seguirá dando órdenes absolutas al equipo y nadie lo detendrá, Aomine proseguirá como pervertido de pechos grandes o arruinará los planes amorosos de Momoi al querer acercarse sigilosamente a Kuroko, Midorima con su carácter inadecuado… probablemente nadie se fije en él, Murasakibara siempre comiendo comida chatarra y a pesar de eso él sigue creciendo ¡Necesito saber su secreto!, aunque no haya conocido a la perfección a Kise puedo complementar que pediré una orden de alejamiento, y Kuroko… él me cae mejor que todos los idiotas… no cómo Haizaki a él le romperé el culo con patadas voladoras''._

Ligeramente sonrió al recordar momentos extraordinarios del pasado donde aquellos coloridos eran protagonistas de sus enfados y principalmente Haizaki.

—Es hora de entrenar, no podré regresar a Japón sin fortalecerme. — Asintió a sus palabras conmovedoras mientras apretaba su puño.

 **.:.**

 **Shūzō Nijimura, edad: 17.  
Tercer año de preparatoria.**

 _Él regreso a Japón_

 **.:.**

—Estúpida señora con dolores estomacales, ¿Era necesario vomitar encima de mí? —En murmureos audibles reclamó los cuales asustaron a medio público del aeropuerto al escuchar siniestramente una voz pasar a sus lados.

Nijimura lanzó un suspiró colocando correctamente la postura de su mochila en sus hombros, las manos cargadas por maletas achocolatadas y sus oídos tapados por auriculares con música al máximo volumen que podría dañar a cualquier humano.

— ¿Ni-nijimura-senpai? —soltando las bolsas del supermercado con sus orbes celestes abiertos completamente, cuestionó abrumado.

El azabache al estar de frente, le miró sorprendido.

 _¡¿Por qué carajo Kuroko estaba en el aeropuerto con bolsas repletas de comida?!_

—Hola, Tetsuya. — Debido a sus cambios de formalidades en América se acostumbró en llamar a sus compañeros o señores desconocidos por el nombre—. Tanto tiempo sin verte, en verdad has crecido. — Los párpados del senpai se agrandaron.

La presencia de Tetsuya era más visible que antes.

—Nijimura-senpai es un placer verle nuevamente, ¿se quedará definitivamente en Japón o es temporal? —Interrogó curioso recogiendo sus pertenencias con cuidado.

—Finalmente estaré aquí. — Le respondió bajando el volumen de la música—, Tus cabellos están revueltos.

Kuroko asintió avergonzado, el día no es favorable para sus cabellos rebeldes exóticos.

—Y además estoy buscando un buen instituto donde pasaré mis últimos días como estudiante de preparatoria. — Shūzō dijo—, No quiero irme a otro estado, me quedaré aquí en Tokio.

Las palabras de su ex capitán fueron calmadas.

 _¿Será buena idea proponerle Seirin?_

—En el instituto privado Seirin. — Menciono apretando las bolsas—, Tiene buenos profesores, equipo de baloncesto, y queda bastante cerca de su casa Nijimura-senpai.

—De hecho en esa casa no me quedaré, estaré en un departamento. — Añadió—, ¿Seirin? Me parece bien, sin embargo, debo observar por mi mismo sus capacidades y más si tienen un equipo de baloncesto de entremedio.

Tetsuya sonrió, su capitán no cambió durante su estancia en América.

—Por supuesto Nijimura-senpai.

—A propósito, ¿qué haces aquí Tetsuya? —Pregunto caminando repentinamente con el susodicho a su lado.

—Mi padre fue a Kioto por asuntos de la empresa. — Kuroko respondió.

—Ah, es cierto, perteneces a una familia bastante peculiar y la mayor parte residen en Kyoto… ¿No es allí donde el idiota de Akashi está estudiando?

—Exactamente, ¿cómo Nijimura-senpai sabe ese dato? —Le miro extrañado y el azabache alzo sus hombros.

—Fue cuando partí de Japón, al parecer Akashi ya tenía en mente a cual preparatoria entrar y me contó para saber mi opinión, solamente le dije que no sea estúpido como Aomine en su decisión. — Pronunció lentamente al meter sus manos en las bolsas del pantalón de mezclilla—, Sin embargo, después dejaron de comunicarse conmigo a finales de tercero… ¿Paso algo en peculiar?

Tan directo como siempre Nijimura comentaba con su mirada oscura colocada en el menor de cabellos celestes el cual asintió nerviosamente al pensar la respuesta adecuada para el superior de poca paciencia.

¿Qué le diría?

 _''Oh senpai, pues la generación milagrosa humillo públicamente a mi mejor amigo en la final del campeonato y eso fue después de revelar sus monstruosas habilidades''._

Decir aquellos pensamientos es el asesinato mortífero para llevar al cabo el senpai más capacitado de aniquilar a los cinco prodigios.

 _Shūzō Nijimura da más miedo que el propio emperador._

—Fue complicado, los cinco prodigios tomaron medidas desesperadas para ganar los campeonatos consecutivamente. — Susurrando plausivamente el mayor sonrió.

—Medidas desesperadas mi trasero, esos tipos en verdad son más extraños que encontrar un dinosaurio en esta época. — Bufo molesto.

—Nijimura-senpai parece un niño al comparar a la generación milagrosa con dinosaurios. — Levemente rió.

—Las estupideces de mis compañeros de preparatoria son contagiosas, de hecho ellos llamaron en una ocasión a nuestra nacionalidad ''simia'', vaya, con que perder les afecto demasiado.

—… ¿Simia?...

 _'' ¿No será acaso esos chicos de Estados Unidos que nos enfrentamos hace semanas?''._

—Cosas del pasado, ellos son unos perdedores narcisistas el verdadero problema es que mi personalidad con la del capitán no congeniaba en absoluto. — Estornudo repentinamente con su nariz rojiza.

 _Estúpido clima ventoso._

— ¿Está bien Nijimura-senpai? —La voz sonó llena de preocupación, saco de sus bolsas pesadas si de casualidad compró pañuelos desechables.

 _¡Banzai!_

Efectivamente compró.

Le entregó con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios el pañuelo blanco al general destroza traseros de Haizaki, quien tomó.

—Gracias, eres un verdadero ángel para estos casos. — Menciono agradecido acariciando amablemente los cabellos de su antiguo compañero—, Entonces… ¿Seirin, eh?

 **.:.**

Lamentablemente el exitoso tiro de Midorima falló al entrar en la canasta, sus compañeros asustados gritaron y Takao solamente se burló.

—Mala suerte Shin-chan. — Sin parar de reírse comentó señalando a Midorima en segundos.

El nombrado únicamente resopló con intriga.

Algo estaba mal.

Oha-san anunció un segundo lugar a cáncer sin probabilidades de fracasar en su rutina diaria, sin embargo, el primer lugar fue Acuario anunciando una sorpresa que cambiaría el camino.

—Presiento algo raro…— Murmuró obstinado en continuar con sus tiros, ajusto sus lentes correctamente y luego con furia lanzó el balón a la distancia donde el azabache con el don de observación le tiro directamente en la cabeza con el propósito de callarle su estúpida boca.

— ¡Eso es violencia! —Exclamó adolorido con sollozos Kazunari.

 **.:.**

Aomine siendo Aomine al dormir en medio de la cancha con una revista de mujeres con pechos más grandes que la maestra de Taiga, abrió perezosamente sus orbes al soñar estúpidamente con su antiguo senpai y capitán de la escuela media proporcionarle un espantoso puñetazo en su rostro y decirle:

 _''Qué decepcionante Daiki, dejas abandonado y a su suerte al pobre de Tetsuya quien desesperadamente intentó hasta en las maneras imposibles salvarte de tu propia oscuridad… bueno… ya estás negro… ya qué''._

— ¿Es porque soy negro verdad? —Interrogó bajando su mirada llena de preocupación y poso una mano en su boca.

 **.:.**

—Extraño el cariño de Kasamatsu-senpai. — Murmuró estúpidamente nostálgico al recordar los bellos momentos donde el azabache capitán le daba y no consejos, únicamente patadas voladoras.

—Ki-chan eso es masoquismo. — Nerviosamente acompaño en el comentario al beber deliciosamente su malteada de vainilla.

Los dos en el restaurante cotidiano de todos los equipos los cuales disfrutaban a montón reír y comer hamburguesas o competir quien mierda comía más sin vomitar enseguida.

—El resto del año escolar será aburrido, si no fuese por el partido que ganamos estaría muriéndome de aburrimiento o una patada de Kasamatsu-senpai por perder contra esos egocéntricos americanos. — Objetó rápidamente entrelazando sus dedos.

—Kasamatsu-san se parece un poco a Nijimura-senpai, ¿No lo crees? —Curiosamente cuestionó dejando a un lado su bebida.

Kise parpadeo confundido.

—No, Nijimura-senpai es capaz de enfrentarse y ganar una batalla verbal a Akashicchi, él tiene el poder en sus manos. — Contestó—, Era quien podía controlar a Shōgo-kun de sus arranques.

—Nos consentía demasiado con dulces, ánimos, y muchos campamentos divertidos en bosques peligrosos. — Añadió levantando su dedo índice—, Me pregunto si estará bien en Estados Unidos.

 **.:.**

Haizaki caminando cómo demente con diarrea al regresar de la escuela, sintió escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

Y más en el trasero.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:  
** _La guardería del senpai gruñón._


End file.
